


there’s a slight problem (hint: it’s definitely you)

by haewon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bit ooc for them, angsty, jihoon is a little shit who’s afraid of feelings, seungcheol is mentioned like four times, soonyoung and jihoon need to get their shit together tbh, soonyoung is ANGRY and in love, this is extremely cheesy im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haewon/pseuds/haewon
Summary: Jihoon faces a sudden realization that he’s in love with one of his bandmates. What’s his solution?Ignore him, of course.





	there’s a slight problem (hint: it’s definitely you)

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make some things clear before reading: I love angst, cute resolutions, and Lee Jihoon! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

There’s always a time in life when a problem arises, one without solidarity. It’s a problem that isn’t easy to figure out and often leads to more confusing problems. It’s an ongoing cycle that never seems to stop.

Well, that was what was happening to Lee Jihoon right now. He, for a lack of better terms, was _fucked_. 

The young man lays still, head on his desk inside his private studio, tapping a pencil to the beat of an unheard rhythm. 

He sighs, turning his head over to the other side. 

Jihoon has finished all the production needs of the newest album, and he felt empty. This is the part of producing he detests the most — when it’s over. 

His phone dings, and a message from Seungcheol pops up, the only notification present on his screen (he turned everything else off).

_hey jihoon, get back to the dorms as soon as possible ok?_

_and don’t overwork yourself, the album is finished!! you did a good job, don’t worry about a thing_

_everyone is worried about you._

Jihoon glances at the messages, typing a quick _whatever hyung_ before flipping his phone over once again. 

He sits up in his chair and stretches, pushing his pencil and his sheet music away from him. The young man has no inspiration to continue — and it’s not like he needs to, it’s just that he wants to. 

Jihoon needs to distract himself. He can’t go back to the dorm because that guy is there. The only reason he’s in the studio on a day he was supposed to have off is because of him. 

Him, as in the man that has subsequently ruined Jihoon’s peaceful, mundane life. And that person is none other than a _reckless, obnoxious, loud_ — Jihoon could go on literally forever here — _Kwon Soonyoung_. 

The older male was the bane of Jihoon’s tiny, insignificant existence on this excuse of a planet. 

Though, his hatred wasn’t always so apparent— in fact, it had been more of a gradual thing. 

And that gradual hatred reached it’s peek yesterday, when Jihoon had announced that all of the songs for the album were finished. 

It had been a great day until Soonyoung had to butt in and compliment Jihoon — _how dare he_ — and then hug him. The man wrapped his arms around Jihoon, and his hand had “coincidentally” slipped down a bit further then intended, and the shorter man flared red. 

Jihoon was quick to act, crying out in protest before slapping him away and running off to the studio — where he’s been camping out ever since. 

It’s embarrassing to think about, only because literally all of the other members had undoubtedly witnessed Jihoon slap Soonyoung into next week.

But that wasn’t the worst part of it all, it was the realization — the realization that Jihoon really likes that loser, and he was only embarrassed because of how close, _extremely close_ , they had been in that moment. 

Jihoon’s heart almost leapt right out of his chest, but luckily he has mastered the art of _resting-bitch-face_ , so he didn’t need to worry about his feelings being revealed. 

The young man was about ready to crash out on the couch in his studio when there was a knock on his door.

 _Oh great_ , he thought to himself. _Seungcheol-hyung came to drag me back to the dorm._

Jihoon got up from his swirly chair in front of the recording room, gradually making his way to the door. He turns the knob in his small hand, suspecting it to be none other than his gray haired hyung coming to retrieve him. 

“Cheol, I’ll go back to the dorm in a few hours — “ he started, but was cut off by his surprise at who was actually on the other side.

Of course, of course it was _Kwon-fucking- Soonyoung_. Jihoon was sure the world was out to fuck him over. _Not today Satan, not not today._

Jihoon almost succeeds in slamming the door in the older’s face, had Soonyoung not stuck his foot in the doorway and forced it open, closing the door behind him as Jihoon looks up at him in complete shock. 

“Ah, Soonyoung?” Jihoon chokes out his name, suddenly feeling nervous at how close the two were in proximity to each other. To reassure himself, Jihoon takes several steps back until he was almost against the wall. 

“Stop doing that!” Soonyoung growls, taking a step forward. “Stop that!”

“Stop what?” Jihoon yells back, raising his voice. 

“Stop backing away from me, stop avoiding me, and stop being such a jerk!” Soonyoung finishes, waving his hands around. “Everyone is worried about you, so come back to the dorms.” 

Jihoon knew he was going to regret what he was about to say, but his only real defense was his lack of empathy, “Get the fuck out of my studio, right now.”

“I’m your hyung, asshole!” Soonyoung begins to close the gap between them, and Jihoon finds that it’s hard to breathe.

“Get the hell away from me!” Jihoon pleads, pushing the elder away from him. Soonyoung reaches out a hand to touch the younger, but Jihoon flinches away, moving his arms as far away as possible. “Seriously, dont touch me!” 

“That hurts,” Soonyoung says, his voice flat and emotionless. “What have I done to you where you’re this afraid of me?” 

Jihoon wants to desperately tell him he was wrong, that this wasn’t _his fault_ Jihoon felt this way — “You’re just so annoying, I honestly can’t stand you. I told Seungcheol I was fine, so there was no reason for you to come here.”

Soonyoung freezes, his eyes narrowing. “Seungcheol this, Seungcheol that, is he all you care about?”

“Excuse me?” Jihoon looks at the man as if he had grown a third eye. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Seungcheol-hyung is all you talk about! You only talk to him, it’s infuriating!” Soonyoung starts, running a fist through his blonde, matted hair. “Why can’t it be me?”

Jihoon’s breath hitches in his throat. “Wait, Soonyoung —“ 

“Well, it can’t be me because you’re so damn afraid of me — god, what the fuck did I do? This fucking sucks!” The older was ranting now, grabbing tuffs of his hair as he paced back and forth through the cramped studio. 

“Hey, calm down —“ Jihoon brings a shaky hand to Soonyoung’s arm, fighting the urge to move back as Soonyoung locks eyes with him. 

“Me, calm down? I can say the same to you,” Soonyoung wrenches his arm out of Jihoon’s grasp, “I only came here to check up on you and you act as if I ruined your life and it’s all about Seungcheol, and now you tell me to calm down? Jihoon, what the hell?” 

“You did ruin my life,” Jihoon whispers, and Soonyoung’s eyes widen. “My life was fine until you had to come around and ruin everything!” he explodes with emotion, beginning to feel tears form in his eyes. 

Soonyoung’s gaze falters, and he turns to leave the now silent studio. He doesn’t get a chance to reach the door — Jihoon wraps his arms around the older’s waist and presses his tear stained face into Soonyoung’s unsuspecting back. 

“You ruined my life because, _because_ I like you so much and you’re all I think about! I can’t focus on anything and — “ Jihoon is ready to spew everything out that he had been keeping so deep inside of him until Soonyoung removes Jihoon’s arms from his waist and turns around to hug him fully. 

Soonyoung lets out an elongated sigh. “I understand,” he pushes Jihoon away to look him fully in the eyes, “It’s the same for me.” 

Jihoon mouth parts slightly in shock. The guy he likes so much likes him, too? He was about ready to pass out at this point. 

“I’ve liked you for a long time, I know that sometimes I come on to strong — I thought you liked Seungcheol so I tired extra hard to make myself more noticeable and —“ Soonyoung’s jumbled reasoning is cut off as Jihoon places a soft kiss on the elder’s cheek, “and, it worked I guess.” 

“I’m sorry for saying all of those things to you,” Jihoon starts, clearing his throat. “I didn’t want my selfish feelings to get in the way of our friendship.” 

Soonyoung smiles, tightly squeezing Jihoon’s hand in his larger, warmer one. “Well, you don’t have to worry anymore because I’m super gay for you.” 

Jihoon’s face shrivels up with distaste, “You didn’t have to phrase it like that, did you?” 

Soonyoung ignores him as he gathers up Jihoon’s things and drags him to the door. “Let’s get going, I’m sleepy!” the older whines loudly as they exit the studio together and Jihoon locks it up.

“Oh, shut up,” Jihoon speaks, a soft smile spreading on his face. 

Maybe some problems weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the rushed writing didn’t show toooooo much. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
